I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Marilia Quillin
Summary: Ouçam a música junto com a fic, ela é muito legal mais também, se não quiser, num ouve Você pode achá-la facinho no youtube, só procurar pelo nome da fic. E, obviamente o mundo do Naruto não em pertence, só essa fic mesmo.


**I won't say I'm in love.**

**(Eu não direi que estou apaixonada)**

**Se há um prêmio por julgar mal**

**Já sei que vou ser eleita**

**Amar não vale o sofrer, não**

**O verbo amar a razão rejeita**

Ino já estava a um bom tempo servindo em Suna.

Depois que Sasuke voltou e ele e Sakura começaram um relacionamento, tudo que Ino queria era sumir de lá, e por muito tempo. Por um sortudo acaso, Suna havia requisitado um ninja para ajudar no hospital local, e como Sakura se recusava em ter de ir embora de Konoha, Ino rapidamente se prontificou, e lá estava ela, trabalhando no hospital todos os dias, morando na cidade de Areia e vivendo uma vida longe dos antigos amigos e perto de novos conhecidos.

Nem era tão ruim assim, pois Shikamaru aparecia quase regularmente, já que ele e Temari estavam namorando, e em Suna, ela podia cuidar de várias flores diferentes das de Konoha, já que o tempo era tão diferente fazendo com que as flores também fossem.

Ela também ficou amiga de Temari, já que tinham o Shikamaru em comum. E também falava com Kankuro e eles até se divertiam ocasionalmente.

E Gaara, mesmo depois de ter o demônio retirado de si, continuava sendo meio indiferente e sério, além de ser o Kazekage, mas mesmo assim, Ino se aproximou um pouco dele.

Ela o visitava normalmente - por questões oficiais, mais ainda assim o visitava.

E não se sentia mais desconfortável na presença dele ou conversando com ele fora do escritório.

**Por que a mentira, ele é terra, e céu e o ar que você respira **

**Para nós está na cara isso não se esconde,**

**Nós sabemos onde a sua cabeça está**

-Yo Ino.

Temari a cumprimentou ao vê-la sair do escritório de seu irmãozinho.

-Olá Temari.

-Veio visitar o Gaara outra vez?

Disse com um sorriso de canto ao ver a garota enrubescer sutilmente.

-Só dar o parecer do hospital.

-É, realmente, você leva muito a sério seu papel no hospital, não? Pelo menos uma vez por semana está aqui para contar como foram as coisas...

-Claro que sim. – A garota respondeu sem ficar vermelha dessa vez -Afinal, sou de outra Vila e trabalhando aqui estou estreitando os laços de amizade entre elas.

-Aham, claro... Só os laços de _amizad_e _entre as Vilas._

-Ah Temari, cala a boca, vai!

E ela saiu de lá batendo o pé como uma criança enquanto Temari ria consigo mesma da forma como a garota negava seus sentimentos - que até Kankuro, por mais tapado que fosse, já parecia começar a perceber algo.

**Não dá, não sei, não direi isso, não**

**E o suspirar vai negá-lo oh, oh**

**Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão**

Ino saiu de lá e foi andando sem rumo pela cidade, seu turno no hospital já havia terminado por hoje e ela tinha o resto do dia para fazer absolutamente nada.

E o que acontece quando estamos no ócio? Os pensamentos invadem nossa mente, e foi isso exatamente que aconteceu com nossa kunoichi loira.

**Meu coração não se emenda,**

**Tudo é tão lindo no início**

**Mais a razão diz: se contenha!**

**Se não quiser ir pro sacrifício**

Ino vagou pela cidade sem rumo, até sair de seus pensamentos e ver que estava num campo de treinamento com algumas árvores espalhadas e um riacho por perto. Ela foi em direção a água e se sentou num tronco de árvore caído que tinha por ali.

A noite havia começado a surgir e uns pontos luminosos já podiam ser vistos no céu, e foi no meio dessa atmosfera que Ino voltou-se para o problema principal... Ela gostava de Gaara?

"Claro que gosto dele, a gente se diverte e conversamos... Mas, eu gosto... _Gosto _do Gaara?"

"Quer dizer, ele... É bonito, não tem como negar, eu nunca vi ninguém que tivesse cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes de maneira tão harmoniosa como ele, sem contar a pele extremamente branca, mesmo vivendo no deserto. Mas achar alguém bonito não tem nada a ver com amar esse alguém... Ok que ele sabe lidar muito bem com as situações da Vila, me admira que alguém que foi tão odiado por um lugar pode cuidar dele da forma que ele faz, mesmo ele não sabendo muito bem como agir com as pessoas, ah, a culpa não é dele; afinal, não é como se ele tivesse vários amigos e parentes para treinar não é?

E a maneira dele é bem, sexy, esse mistério que ele tem por ser tão pouco comunicativo. E a maneira como ele toca as flores, com tanta delicadeza, sendo que ele tem o poder de matar qualquer um, ter todo esse poder é de certa forma... Intrigante".

Ela arregalou os olhos ao se bater com a descoberta...

**Vai ficar negando essa sensação etérea já estão notando **

**E você está finalmente dando conta que isso**

**É, é, é amor.**

"Eu... Eu amo o Gaara"

**Não dá, não sei, não direi isso, não**

**Não vai fugir seu sorrir e paixão**

**Eu não topei não direi que é paixão**

**Chegou é o fim, é o fim da atração.**

Ela se manteve na mesma posição enquanto imagens dos dois passavam por sua mente e ela tentava decidir em que momento havia se apaixonado pelo Kazekage, embora não conseguisse dizer exatamente quando isso aconteceu.

E agora ela se via no dilema, como poderia AMAR o dono de uma cidade, alguém tão poderoso, mas distante de todos, como ela poderia viver com isso, como ela poderia... Contar isso para alguém? Mas como ela poderia NÃO contar?!

**Não direi**

**Ela não dirá**

**Deixem-me em paz não direi não**

**Confie em nós e a lei da paixão**

**Aaaaaaaaaahh em alta voz não direi que é paixão**

**Sha lalalalala ahhhhh...**

E foi nesse estado de paralisia e dúvidas que seu coração bateu mais rápido, pois ela havia ouvido uma voz já tão familiar e, recentemente descoberta, amada atrás de si, chamá-la.

"Ino..."

**FIM**

**N/A: **Olá!Aih, primeira fic de Naruto, espero que vocês tenham gostado, mesmo ela estando bobinha assim P

E sim, aquele era a voz do Gaara.

E pra deixar claro, sim, no final eles declaram seu amor um pelo outro, ela se muda definitivamente para Suna e vivem felizes para sempre, yay!

Só não abordei isso na fic, porque não era o objetivo e não ia combinar com a música, não concordam?

Ok, vou trabalhar numa fic Ino/Shikamaru (sim,eu sei que acabei de colocar cada um com um casal nessa fic, mais é fanfiction, não é?) agora, porque me empolguei aqui,em escrever tudo em menos de uma hora(acho...)

Então, me deixem saber se vocês gostaram da fic ou se eu devo cortar meus dedos fora, arigatou.

Ta vendo esse botão roxo?Ele não é fofinho, clica nele então!

Ele ta com muita fome,então vamos alimentá-lo clicando nele..!P


End file.
